Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Mallobaude
Summary: On the road to Haven Academy, Ruby witnessed a sight which shook her to her core. Her blond-haired, blue-eyed teammate was in mourning over the loss of a woman. Instincts kicked in. She knew what she had to do. It was in her blood. Cover art by Niakild.


Ruby woke to the sound of voices.

She sat up with a start, fatigue being chased from weary silver eyes as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. The lower half of her body remained in her sleeping bag. The dim embers of the camp fire burned a dull orange as the dry, ashy remnants of wood sat next to her. Ren and Nora remained asleep on their backs around it.

Jaune's sleeping bag was empty.

Her heart skipped a beat. The voices. Was it Jaune? Jaune and who else?

The girl slipped from her sleeping bag and stood up. Crescent Rose's compact form was attached to her hip, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. She could see no enemies in the trees and shrubbery all around her. Only the constant chirping of crickets, singing their nightly songs, revealed themselves willingly to the huntress.

Bright blinking lights flashed all around her. Fireflies. Gently floating in the air, as if illuminating her path to the knowledge that she sought. Ruby idly reached out to graze one with a finger, but it eluded her as if it were never there at all. The sound of the voices grew louder. She was almost there.

One sounded... strangely familiar. Like she had heard it in a dream before, but its identity was always just out of reach. Just like the fireflies which fled from her touch. Would the voice flee as well once it was within her reach?

Her vision focused forward again, and Ruby nearly tripped over the ground when she saw him. Boots came to a sudden halt, and the redheaded girl sought cover behind a nearby tree. She braced herself against it, using it for support as she craned her head around to peer at the boy who stood in the open clearing.

Jaune.

Like the rest of them he was clad in his normal clothes and armor. The need to wake up and fight at a moment's notice came with traveling alone in the wilderness. The blond boy brandished his sword and shield, his feet set wide in a combat stance. Where was his opponent? Where was the voice? Who was he speaking to?

Ruby watched and waiting, holding her breath as she waited for the foe to reveal itself. Fear gnawed at the pit of her stomach. She wanted to dash forth from the tree line in a burst of rose petals to aid her best friend and travelling companion, but she couldn't do so quite yet. Not until she knew who she was facing, and how many. She couldn't lose the element of surprise when she too was in the dark about who they faced.

Then the enemy came. Just not the one she had expected.

_"All right, Jaune. Just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."_

Ruby's eyes widened. That voice. It was... it was...

A scroll.

She saw the device situated on the stump of a tree. Jaune's scroll. His scroll with an all too familiar face on its display...

Pyrrha.

_"Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go."_

Jaune lunged forward, thrusting at nothing with his sword.

_"Again."_

Another strike, this time a powerful slash that sent a visible shockwave through the air.

_"And again."_

Jaune spun around and delivered another stunning blow to the air, and another wave that rustled the leaves of the trees several feet away.

He stood there panting even as Pyrrha continued to speak on the video. Ruby couldn't focus on the words anymore. Instead all her attention was on Jaune. He was training. Even after all these months, even after the young champion had been murdered during the Battle of Beacon, he was still training with her.

His body hunched over. His shoulders slumped even as they heaved. His head hung low. The sorrow in the air was palpable. Jaune put up a brave front during the day when they walked and talked and battled the creatures of Grimm. But at night it was a different world. With his guard down and thinking that nobody was watching, Jaune revealed his true colors. He was sad. He was in pain. He was mourning.

Something inside Ruby clicked.

As she stood there leaning against the tree, her fingers squeezed down tightly on the bark. Her own breaths became labored as she watched Jaune exert himself. Teeth bit down gently on her lip. Silver eyes were glued to the tall, dorky boy who was her friend and now her teammate.

Nurturing instinct... taking over...

Must console... hot blond...

Give him... something to live for...

Hot breaths shot from Ruby's nostrils, and after a few seconds she couldn't take it anymore. There was more power in her genes than mere silver eyes. Where her eyes somehow had the ability to destroy the creatures of Grimm, her Rose heritage came with a far more powerful instinct. Just like her mother before her, she had to do it. It was in her name. It was in her nature. It was in her blood.

She had to comfort her blond-haired, blue-eyed teammate who had just lost the woman in his life.

Ruby leapt forward from behind the tree with a screech. She was too fast, even without the aid of her Semblance, for Jaune to do anything. Even as he turned, wide-eyed and stunned in expression, she was already on him. Literally so.

She tackled him into the ground with a hard thud, thankful that he possessed Aura as she landed atop him. She wasted on time letting her soothing touch relieve the boy, and her lips came down on his to press his head even further down onto the grass. He must have been too stunned to do anything as her lips dominated his.

After several seconds of passionate physical healing her had rose, and the boy still possessed that shocked expression on his face. Ruby smiled down warmly at him. Jaune was pretty cute from up here.

"R-Ruby! What the- what are you doing!" he finally managed to spit out.

Her answer came in the form of another kiss, and she slammed her lips back down onto his. By now the surprise must have worn off, and she felt his hands come up to her shoulders and shove her off of him. It worked, and Ruby came back up from his mouth. For the best anyway, as she needed to take a breath before continuing.

What Jaune hadn't expected was for her own tiny, nimble hands to grab hold of his strong, beefy wrists and shove them back onto the grass. Strands of red-black hair hung down from her head and onto his face, tickling the boy's nose with their touch. Jaune's head turned to either side to witness his hands being pinned down above him, as if he was unable to believe that the tiny girl possessed that much strength. Perhaps the newfound strength came with the awakening of her new powers.

Powers of sexual healing.

"Must..." she said as she leaned down to place another kiss on his lips. "Kiss away..." Another kiss on the cheek. "Sadness..." A kiss on his other cheek. "Console..." Her lips met his neck, earning a gasp from the boy. "Hot sad blond..." A final kiss on his collarbone.

Her chest was heaving as she came back up to once more stare down at an utterly stunned Jaune Arc. Even now a smile curled on her lips after unleashing a devastating salvo of affection on her friend. She would kiss the sadness right out of him. A redheaded, silver-eyed Rose woman could never let her blond-haired, blue-eyed best buddy be sad. As strong as the need to eat and drink, this new instinct inside her was all-consuming.

"Are you not sad yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Ruby, what the heck!" he shouted in response.

"Guess not."

She came back down onto him, once more assailing the gates of his mouth with her battering ram of a tongue. This time she was able to successfully breach his defenses, and she slid inside him to do battle with his own tongue. Ruby held a dominant position atop Jaune, and her tongue mimicked her advantage, utterly conquering Jaune's own inside its own territory. All the while hungry lips continued to take his, hot breaths shooting from both their nostrils in a desperate frenzy to breathe when their mouths were unavailable for the task.

After what seemed like minutes Ruby came back up and took a huge, refreshing gasp of air through her mouth. She smiled like her uncle after a drunken stupor, and silver eyes seemed dulled in a happy haze as she stared down lovingly on the boy whose waist she straddled. His arms remained pinned to the ground, but now it at least appeared that he wasn't struggling anymore. No... was that... a smile on his own lips?

Ruby felt like butterflies were shooting off their own mini Crescent Roses in her stomach. Jaune was smiling at her! Mission accomplished! He wasn't sad anymore! Rose affection had cured another blond teammate!

"Ruby..." he panted, trying to catch his own breath after she had just taken it away. "What... why...?"

She relinquished her hold on his wrists, and a hand came up to gently place a finger on his lips. "Shh," she whispered gently. Her head tilted slightly as she continued to gaze down upon him with nurturing love. "I don't know why. All I know is that I have this powerful desire to make you feel good. To make you feel happy when you're feeling sad. Lonely. Abandoned..."

It was the best way she could put it. Like a motherly instinct to care for a child. Like a gun nut's need to buy the latest issue of Weapons Magazine. Ruby needed Jaune to feel good. She was the only one capable of performing the task.

"Do you... do you like me, Ruby?" he asked.

Of course she liked him! They'd been friends since the very first day of Beacon. He helped her back up to her feet when everyone else had abandoned her. Yang had thrown her to the wolves to go hang out with her own friends. Weiss had been such a meanie back then. And Blake had run out on her just like she had run out on Yang all those months later. And when she had outed herself as a member of the White Fang. And when she had run away from the White Fang itself before coming to Beacon. They really needed to have a talk with that girl someday about her running away from things. Ruby didn't know if Blake was aware, but it was starting to become a pattern.

Hands migrated down to Jaune's chest, and she used it to help prop herself up as she sat atop the boy. "Of course I like you! Outside of Weiss, you're my best friend. My best boy friend." The words sent a shiver down her spine, even if it wasn't the word she had intended. Boyfriend. Her and Jaune? No... that could never happen... could it? "Male friend! And I'd be devastated to lose you."

"Oh. Well, um, yeah. Thanks. You're my best female friend too. It's just... well... if you saw me watching the video..."

She saw. She knew. He was still hurting from the loss of Pyrrha. They all were. But she would be there for him. Like a loving rose brightening up an empty garden. She would lighten up his life.

"But I won't let you be sad," she insisted. "I can't. I'll be here for you, Jaune. For better or worse. In sickness and in health."

"Uh, Ruby? You know that sounds like-"

"It sounds like nothing but me being there for my best boy friend. Male friend!" she corrected instantly. "Because it's the right thing to do!"

The image of them having a child together, a daughter who looked exactly like herself, popped into her mind. The thought made her grin stupidly like a school girl. And she wasn't even a school girl anymore. Beacon was destroyed. She was a no-good drop out now. She was a rebel. A rebel without a cause. Except...

"Come on," she urged him, finally getting off of him and standing back onto her feet. She offered a hand to help him up, and she was nearly pulled back down to the ground herself when he took it and pulled himself up. Jaune was a _strong_ boy... "My sleeping bag. We're gonna cuddle until all the sadness is gone. Got it?"

Jaune, for all his earlier protests, said nothing to argue with her demands. He merely followed her back to the campsite where Ren and Nora remained peacefully asleep and blissfully unaware of what had transpired here.

Ruby fell asleep easily that night in the big, warm arms of her sad boy.

* * *

Shion Village. The comforts of civilization, along with a working air ship waited. Then they'd be able to get to Haven Academy in no time! All this walking was exhausting. It had taken them a long time, but things were finally starting to look up for Team RNJR!

At least that was what they thought upon arriving at the outskirts of the village.

The place was a smoking ruin.

Buildings were blackened from the flames. The populace was nowhere in sight. The air ship was destroyed.

Ren dashed forward. A survivor.

"A huntsman," Ruby gasped.

"What happened?" Jaune asked. "Who killed all these people?"

The generic-looking man who had obviously not put nearly as much thought into coordinating his outfit as Ruby coughed and sputtered as he lay dying against the rubble. "Bandits," he wheezed. "The whole tribe. Then with all the panic..." He coughed more.

"Grimm," Ren finished for him.

A hasty plan was made to try and get the injured man to safety. To do something to heal his wounds. It was a shame that no one had a Semblance right now that would be able to amplify or recharge someone's Aura. That would have been really useful right now. Sadly none of them did. Sure, Nora could have used her lightning-channeling ability to try and zap his heart into beating again, but then he'd just bleed out all over again.

And like that, he was gone. The huntsman who had given his life to try and protect the village succumbed to his wounds. Ren stalked away.

"Should we... bury him?" Nora asked hesitantly.

"We should go," Ren said with slightly more emotion than normal. "It's not safe here."

"Ren..."

Nora followed after her best friend and not-so-secret-crush-unless-you-were-Ren-himself. Maybe she had a thing for sad black-and-pink-haired men...

Ruby saw how Jaune's hand came up to his forehead. Sadness began to pulsate from him...

She reached up to touch his arm. Specifically his triceps muscle. Jaune had some thick, meaty arms. All that late night training was doing him a world of good...

"It'll be okay," she offered comfortingly.

The boy flexed the arm she was touching and clenched his fist. His triceps bulged as a result. Ruby swallowed.

Jaune sighed. "I'm just tired of losing everything..."

_Click._

The village filled with so many happy memories for Jaune was gone. The place near where his family had gone camping all their life, destroyed. There would be no more warrior's wolf tails. No more funny stories about him needing his own tent. All those memories, just like all the people of Shion, gone in a single day.

Ruby felt her heart rate increase. There was a hammering inside her chest. Instinct and desire tugged at her mind. Jaune was sad. Her poor, muscly teammate was sad. So sad. So in need of cheering up...

Jaune... needs... me...

Needs... healing... touch...

Must... kiss... sad... blond... friend...

Her hand lingered on his arm. Her fingers locked onto it. She spun the boy around to face her, but before he could voice a question it was too late.

Like that one cool movie about aliens she had seen as a kid, Ruby leapt up and onto the boy, locking her arms around the back of his neck and her legs around his waist. And much like the aliens in that movie who used human mouths to reproduce, she locked her lips onto Jaune's and pulled him into a lustful kiss.

Limbs tightened around Jaune's body as he was forced backwards, stumbling until falling down onto his backside. All the while Ruby remained latched onto him, as if removing her lips from his own would lead to her demise. With a hunger that could not be sated by even a thousand cookies and strawberries, she kissed and kissed the boy until she felt her lips growing numb from the fleshy attack.

Ruby finally tore herself away, still sitting on Jaune's own seated waist with her legs firmly wrapped around his back. She smiled breathlessly as she stared into those deep pools that were his blue eyes. Eyes which had moments ago been filled with such sadness and sorrow. Now filled with only... confusion.

"Ruby! Seriously! What the heck!" he shouted.

"Poor baby," she cooed as she planted another brief but firm kiss on his lips. "Don't worry. Ruby will make you feel better."

It was proof enough that she did indeed make him feel good when he gasped from her touch. Red lips met his neck and gently sucked on the boy's skin, earning breathy, passionate sounds from the boy whom she sought to comfort.

"Ruby... I..." he managed to say between the soft, nibbling bites of her teeth on his skin. "Don't... understand..."

Neither did she. But did she really need to? She wanted this. She wanted it so badly. And apparently he did too, judging by his reaction. Judging by the fact that this time he wasn't trying to push her away.

"You're my friend," she offered as an explanation between kisses. Her lips met his again before continuing. "I want you to feel good." There was an innate desire inside her to help him fill the hole another woman had left in his heart.

Another kiss. Another. And another. A veritable assault of lips rained down on the boy who kept losing things that were dear to him. One thing he would never lose was Ruby herself. Not if she could help it.

Jaune leaned back a little bit, taking Ruby down with him as he rested his head against the rubble. His arms had come up to wrap tightly around her own back, and the feeling sent shivers down her spine. Yes. Yes... her sad little noodle was reciprocating. She would make him feel good. She would chase all the sadness away from him. Just like her mom had done with her dad when that mean old Raven ran away.

The next time she came up for air she saw a smiling boy gazing up at her. The butterflies in her stomach had upgraded their high-impact sniper rifles with new fire dust ammunition, and there was a burning desire deep inside of her now.

A burning that would apparently have to be put on hold, as Jaune spoke again.

"Um, Ruby?" he asked, eyes darting over to his right. His head motioned the same direction. "Should we really be doing this next to... you know..."

She glanced over to where Jaune had pointed, and saw the still warm body of the huntsman only a few feet away from them. She didn't see the problem.

"What?"

"Uh, you know. He's kinda... dead."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yup. Which means he won't mind if we make out right in front of him."

Jaune blinked a few times. "I mean, you're not _wrong_, but still..."

"I'm sorry, Jaune, but those lips are talking when they could be smooching. Now shut up and kiss me!"

She gave him no choice as she took him once more, her mouth crashing down onto his before they resumed their steamy make out session. Jaune, for all his protests, did not put up a fight. Nor did he deny her his reciprocation.

Her shoulders jerked with sudden shock as she felt a pair of hands travel down onto her legs. The legs that knelt on either side of Jaune's body, pinning him down to the ground. Large, calloused fingers grazed the torn, holey tights that ran up her thighs and just below the hem of her skirt. She moaned softly into his mouth under his gentle touch.

She was suddenly very conscious of the fact that only a thin layer of fabric lay between _her_ and Jaune.

"Okay, guys, we should probably head ouuuuu-oh my gods!"

The intrusive voice forced Ruby up from her prey, but not out of any sort of embarrassment. Rather, annoyance of the mood being ruined by her loudmouthed, ginger teammate. And that was saying something if the mood could be ruined when you were making out with a guy next to a dead body!

Ruby turned to see Nora with her hands covering her mouth, teal eyes wide as she stared at the sight of two best friends kissing in front of her. She was probably just envious that she couldn't work up the nerve to jump Ren like Ruby had Jaune. Maybe all they needed was their own super-traumatic experience in order to finally reach the next step.

Maybe they'd run into some wacky waving inflatable arm flailing Grimm in a few days to finally make them realize their love for one another.

"Let's... give them a few minutes," Ren helpfully suggested as he took Nora by the arm and turned her around.

Good. Ruby needed more alone time with her sad blond boy. She had to kiss and cuddle all the sadness out of him before they could move on to Haven.

* * *

The gang was all back together. Minus one feline faunus. The thought of it made Yang sad.

Then again Blake didn't talk much anyway, so her not being here wasn't too different from normal. Maybe Yang should just buy a big, black-haired doll and name her Blake. She could just sit around while the rest of the group ate and chatted together, and it'd be about the same experience. At least the doll wouldn't abandon her.

In any case she was glad to be among her friends again, even if they were trapped inside a house waiting for something to happen to them rather than making things happen. Her thoughts went back to Beacon, and how they used to be proactive about things. Like finding information about Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. And Mountain Glenn. Those were the days.

Sitting at the kitchen table with her teammates, she watched as Jaune reached up into a cupboard that only he and Qrow were tall enough to access. It reminded her of home, with its impossibly high cabinets that only a giant could reach. The boy grabbed hold of a colorful box, and his expression sunk when he shook it and nothing inside rattled around.

"Aw, man," he groused. Defeat filled his sullen tone. "We're out of peanut butter chocolate chip granola bars."

Poor Jaune. He looked so sad. Like he was really looking forward to eating a granola bar. They'd have to go out to the market later and pick up some more.

Ruby's head instantly popped up. The mention of chocolate chips must have gotten her excited. She was practically buzzing with excitement, and her breathing became heavy.

Yang smiled. Her sister was such a dork at times.

The redhead shot to her feet, and sped over to Jaune before grabbing hold of his wrist. "Come on," she urged, pulling him after her with strength that must have surprised even 'Mister Muscles', as Nora had put it. "In here."

Her sister led the boy to her bedroom. Maybe there were more granola bars stashed in there? It wouldn't have surprised her. Ruby did have a sweet tooth, after all. She wouldn't put it past her mischievous little sister to hide some sweet treats all for herself.

The door slammed shut behind them, leaving Yang sitting at the table with only Weiss now. They had previous had a good talk about family and abandonment. Maybe they'd have another good one now.

"So how's life?" Yang asked.

The former heiress shrugged lightly. "The same as it was yesterday. Sitting around. Training. Waiting."

Yang nodded. That was indeed what life had turned into. So much for the life of adventure and excitement she craved. But maybe it was these were things which a huntress should not seek out herself, for they would eventually find their way to her regardless.

_"Yes! Yes, Jaune!" _Yang heard her sister scream from the bedroom. _"Right there!"_

The blonde girl smiled again. "I guess they found the granola bars."

Weiss nodded. "Indeed."

A moment of silence fell upon them before Yang decided to break it. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"It is. This region of Anima is quite pleasant."

"For sure. I'm kinda glad I waited until it was nice out to come chasing after Ruby."

_"Yes! Oh gods, yes! That's the spot!"_

Yang's eyebrows raised. It sounded like she and Jaune had just struck buried treasure.

"Ruby sounds really happy. There must be a few boxes stashed in her room."

Weiss raised her cup of coffee to her lips and took a gentle sip before responding. "So it would seem."

Yang raised her own glass of orange juice and took a sip. She wasn't one who enjoyed coffee as much as Weiss did. Normally she just drank it to wake up in the morning. Always with a gratuitous amount of sugar and or cream. Her father loved to joke about that. 'Would you like some coffee with your cream?' he would ask. The man thought he was the funniest guy in the world. Sadly he wasn't.

"The weather report says it might rain tomorrow," Weiss commented.

Yang hummed. "Maybe we should go out later today then. Just so we don't have to go shopping in the rain tomorrow."

"I agree. Do you have any preferences on what we should prepare for dinner tonight?"

_"Keep eating it, Jaune!" _Ruby shouted from down the hall. _"Yes! Eat it! Does this make you happy, Jaune? Does it!"_

"Apparently those two would be content with granola bars," Yang quipped.

The joke earned a sly smile on Weiss' face, which she strategically attempted to hide with her coffee cup. "More for us then," she stated smugly.

"Seriously though, we should try those granola bars. They sound orgasmicly good."

Weiss gasped, her eyes going wide. "Yang! Language!"

"What? You listen to Ruby's reaction to those things and tell me it doesn't sound like that."

"I'd rather not think about my best friend and partner in such a manner."

Yang snorted. Weiss' cold heart may have thawed, but she was still such a prude at times. "What? I mean she's my sister and I have no problem joking about it."

"You're also a weirdo," her teammate said bluntly.

The blonde girl stuck her tongue out at Weiss. It may have been immature, but oh well. Sometimes it was just fun to be a little immature.

Ruby and Jaune pigged out on granola bars for the next hour or so. When it became apparent that they weren't coming out any time soon, Yang and Weiss went to the market for groceries without them.

* * *

Those fools. They had all fallen for her cleverly laid trap.

Stepping out of Raven's portal, Cinder gazed upon the gathered group of huntsmen and huntresses. Old foes from Beacon Academy. Including one foe in particular who was responsible for her current condition. The one who had ruined her beautiful face. The one who had taken her arm.

Hey, that Yang girl still had a perfectly functioning left arm. Maybe Doctor Watts could graft it onto her so she wouldn't have a freaky-looking Grimm arm.

Ruby Rose, the hated silver-eyed warrior who Salem had specifically mentioned had power over Cinder, stood up after being hit by a fireball. She hoped that whatever weird power Ruby used at the Battle of Beacon wouldn't resurface here and do even more damage to her. She sure would feel like a klutz if the girl who possessed Cinder's only weakness managed to use it again against her. But what were the odds of that happening?

The old man, Qrow Branwen, had just made a speech about Leonardo's betrayal. Cinder wanted to roll her one good eye. "Oh now, don't beat yourself up about it, Lionheart. I'm sure Tyrian and Hazel would have found them on their own eventually."

Gloating felt so nice. And if there was one thing a villain needed to do, it was execute a good evil monologue. Explain to your foes what you did and how you did it. One day she would be as cool as Salem herself, who as it turned out had been the one monologuing since the very beginning.

"What is wrong with you?" one of the teens asked. "How can you be so broken inside? To take so many lives, and then come here and rub it in our faces like it's something to be proud of?"

How? Easy. Because she was evil! She didn't need a reason to be evil. She just _was!_

"Jaune?" the short ginger girl said worriedly.

"All with that damn smile on your face!" he shouted. There were tears streaming down his face. How delicious.

The children readied their weapons. Qrow Branwen held out his arms. "Everybody stay calm."

Yes. Yes, stay calm and not fight when you were clearly tricked and ambushed by your murderous foes. That was solid advice, huntsman. Must have been why all your little buddies were killed. They tried to stay calm when Tyrian and Hazel came to kill them.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Do you hear me!"

That blond boy was getting really emotional. She still had no idea who he was, but she had obviously done something very bad to him. Oh well. Add another to the list of people who wanted revenge against her.

The room was a powder keg that was ready to explode. All it needed was a single spark to ignite what would undoubtedly be the greatest and most memorable fight in history. With so many talented and cool fighters in the room, there was no way this confrontation of good versus evil would be anything but _epic!_ Wait for it... wait for it...

Ruby Rose was the first to move. Only... she went the wrong way.

The redheaded girl pounced, but only rather at herself or Mercury, she tackled the crying boy. A single golden eye widened when she had him pinned to the floor and began to... kiss him?

"R-Ruby!" Yang shouted in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Oh no..." Qrow whispered. "It's happening... again..."

Straps were unclasped, and the white breastplate the boy wore was tossed aside. His shirt was the next to go, as Ruby tore it off over his head to reveal a strong, broad chest. Cinder, like the rest of the occupants in the room, were too stunned in disbelief to do anything but watch the scene unfold before her. It was like passing by a car crash and slowing down to stare at the destruction.

"Um... Cinder?" Emerald asked quietly, moving to stand closer to her. "What... I mean..."

Cinder nodded idly in agreement, despite not being asked a question. She knew what Emerald meant. No words had to be said in order to ask the question that everyone in the room undoubtedly had.

The boy's pants came next. Then Ruby's panties, thrown aside haphazardly as she positioned herself above the boy who laid flat on his back on the floor. She moaned with delight as she lowered herself onto him.

"Don't be sad, Jaune," she said as she began to ride the boy. "I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

With zero embarrassment or hesitation, the two began to make love right in front of everyone. Including the girl's own family members.

"Oh, gods," Emerald commented, using a hand to shield her face even as she looked away. "It's almost sad."

Cinder's one good eye couldn't help but remain glued to the action as it unfolded before her. "It's horrendous," she agreed.

A glance over at Mercury showed that the boy had pulled out his scroll, and he held it sideways as he was apparently recording the filthy act which was taking place in front of them all. He was smiling. "I'm getting all of it," he laughed darkly.

Who knew that Mercury was such a voyeuristic pervert? Oh well. Nothing that could be done about it now. Not when there were a pair of horny teens going at it in the middle of the room with no shame for the dozen people who stood around watching.

Cinder turned to Hazel, who had come over to stand next to them. "Perhaps we should reschedule the downfall of Haven Academy," he suggested.

She wanted to disagree with the plan, but as Cinder turned back to witness a now topless Ruby bouncing up and down atop the blond boy, she couldn't help but agree. The mood had been ruined. And they weren't about to try to fight around the two while they did it on the floor. After all, all sorts of errant bodily fluids could go flying in her general direction. She may have had a creepy Grimm arm attached to her, but Cinder didn't want one speck of their spunk getting on her.

"Yes," she relented. "Let's try again next week." She turned to the older of the Branwen twins. "Raven?"

The woman nodded, opening up a portal and taking them all back to the Branwen Tribe settlement. "Frickin' Summer all over again..." she muttered.

Cinder didn't know what that meant, but didn't really want to know after witnessing her arch enemy having sex right in front of her. She followed after Raven back to the older woman's home. At least there those bunch of rednecks had the decency to put on a condom before they did it in the middle of the camp.

* * *

Blake Belladonna pushed open the doors to Haven Academy. After bitch slapping her ex-boyfriend to the ground she felt like she was on top of the world. Now it was time to save the school from the rest of the White Fang attackers, and show the world that the faunus were a force of good who were on the same side as humanity!

She had expected to find a battlefield. What she found instead was... was...

"Yes! I'll fuck the sadness right out of you, Jaune!"

A half-naked Ruby Rose riding atop a fully naked Jaune Arc. Right there. On the floor. In the middle of Haven Academy.

She blinked. Why were they here? Where was everyone else? Where was Yang? Weiss? Ren and Nora? If Jaune and Ruby were here, shouldn't they be here as well?

Then again maybe it made sense that no one else was around. After all, sex wasn't some sort of spectator sport. Blake suddenly felt self-conscious. Maybe she should leave too...

The faunus girl turned and walked back out toward where her Menagerie militia were mopping up the remnants of the White Fang forces.

The image of Ruby and Jaune doing it was still in her mind. Maybe coming to Mistral had been a mistake.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sometimes when you're feeling a little burnt out from writing, you just need to write something fun and stupid. I think Ruby Rose: Rebound Queen qualifies as that. If Lancaster ever does happen, hopefully it has a happier ending than Summer and Tai.

I had a great time writing this shit post. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
